


Appetite

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 狭窄，黑暗，只有两个人的气息互相纠缠。*梅森把汉尼拔和威尔活埋了。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Appetite

“我要扒掉你的皮，把你的臭脸按在我亲爱的小母猪的饭盆里，咳咳——把你的肉一块一块割下来喂给我那群宝贝，我让你这个不知死活的家伙尝尝自己的味道——”梅森·韦尔热在被毁容后很久没有说过这么长一段话了，他的口水喷的到处都是，他一边咳一边喘，尽管他的脸已经很难做出任何表情，但是那双捏着轮椅的手布满狰狞的青筋，显然抓到汉尼拔·莱科特对于他来说兴奋极了，“我——咳！算了，直接活埋吧。”  
威尔的觉得自己的脑子里像是被人灌了泥浆，他的意识刚刚恢复的时候什么都听不到，当耳鸣消失的时候他只听见了一个像闷在罐子里的声音说“埋了”。  
他睁开眼睛的时候先是看到了汉尼拔的脸，那张存在于午夜噩梦中浸在血池里的脸。  
噢，这个人的脸怎么这么奇怪。  
“早安，威尔。”  
然后他又被人打晕了。  
威尔听到窸窸窣窣的声音在四周响起，像是有人说话的声音，又像是电锯的声音，他摇着头想要摆脱这样的感觉，却觉得自己身体上爬满了蚂蚁，它们撕咬着着他的肉体，在他耳边窃窃私语，它们谋划着要窃取他的眼睛当做狂欢的肉宴，它们要爬进他的内脏把他的肚子掏出一个大洞。  
“威尔。”  
他听到有人叫他的名字，他睁大了眼睛。  
威尔看到熟悉的衣服布料，他知道他正躺在汉尼拔的身上，他动了动身子，发现自己的手腕被绑在身前。  
一股湿润的腥气钻入他的鼻孔，侵犯着他的脑髓，那是泥土混合着血液的味道。但这些都不算什么，他可以摒弃这些气味，他的大脑里被另一股更加独特的气味占据着，那是一种奇异的香味，他分辨的出来这是汉尼拔的味道。汉尼拔的肉体。他时常想象着将汉尼拔的肉体放进烤炉里，空气中会漂浮着亿万个分子，那些香味会把他团团裹住，它们包围着他、亲吻着他，他不禁张开双唇，令这种气味闯入他的嘴巴，舔舐他的喉咙。  
“愿你们长眠于此，做个好梦，莱科特先生，哈！”  
威尔听见上方的声音，他抬头看向对方的脸，但是太阳的光很刺眼，于是他把头又埋进了身下人的怀里。  
梅森的仆人们将木板钉在箱子上，然后埋上了猩红的土壤，跺了跺脚。  
目之所及为黑暗，这里没有光明。  
但汉尼拔看得见，他可以“看”得一清二楚。威尔的身体散发着微潮的水汽，混合着狗粮的味道。他不能忽略在威尔脑袋上已经干涸的血液，那里是蜂巢，是甜湿的蜜浆，他想用舌尖湿润那里的伤口，想用唾液刺激那道伤痕分泌更多血液，让舌头在他的脑袋上钻个洞，慢慢品尝藏在“罐子里”的脑珊瑚。  
这里安静得只剩下呼吸声。  
噢，呼吸声，汉尼拔可以让自己的呼吸变得缓慢而不易让人察觉，但显然威尔做不到。威尔的呼吸声变得更加沉重了，他的气息喷在汉尼拔的胸口，浸湿了他的衣襟。  
胸口温暖的感觉另汉尼拔的每个毛孔都打开了，它们欢迎着这个叫威尔的男人。  
威尔麻木地想着，那么，我要和这个男人死在这里了。他想着他的狗该怎么办，不过转念想到总会有人会去那里看望他的，会有谁参加他的葬礼呢？  
该死的，这个人勃起了。  
“汉尼拔，我们要死了。”  
“也许吧。”  
“也许你不呼吸我可以活得更久一点。”  
汉尼拔没有说话，他感受到对方的头在自己的胸口蹭动，他想象着对方微卷的头发黏在那张可爱的脸蛋，每个发梢都像是一个精灵在他的头顶跳动着。在床上。他确实有些兴奋。  
汉尼拔扭动着捆在身后的手腕，那根麻绳紧紧勒住他的脉搏，每根倒刺都在啃噬着他的血肉，但是他却更加兴奋了。  
痛苦并不会给予这个男人过多的感觉，除了更加难耐的欲望。  
“汉尼拔...”威尔觉得自己像被困在逼仄黑暗的匣子里，他有些难以呼吸，他不知道是因为眼前这个男人，还是因为匣子里稀薄的空气。  
这里全部都是汉尼拔的气味。他的呼吸里，他的肺里，他的每一寸皮肤，都被这个男人紧紧包裹着，他甚至感到一丝冒犯，他像是一只被按在食肉动物脚下的猎物，对方并不想吃掉他，而是用舌头将他从头到脚舔舐了一遍。  
他不再属于他自己了。  
“汉尼拔，你勃起了。”  
咔——  
“什么声音？”  
“没什么，我踩到木头了。”汉尼拔的嘴唇埋进对方的头发里，粗硬的头发弄得他的嘴巴很痒，他以吻摸索着，在威尔的身体上肆意探寻着。他凑到威尔的耳朵尖上，用湿热的口腔包裹住那里。  
汉尼拔咬了他。威尔的耳尖传来尖锐的痛感，那里的皮肤像是燃烧了起来一样疼痛，唾液濡湿了周围，他的耳朵里充斥着水声，在他的大脑里回响洗刷着他的羞耻。那样微小酥麻的痛感，令他的腹部收紧，他甚至无法忍受地扭动着他的腰，像是不知羞耻的妓女。  
蚂蚁钻进了他的身体里，它们在吃他的心脏，他的血肉是它们的温床。  
威尔想要摆脱对方的吻，他甩头躲开了对方的唇，却无法克制自己的罪欲。他想要远离他，欲望却迫使他的头颅高昂。  
威尔祈求神，想要将自己的唇凑近，他的心中涌起无以言说的痛苦，他恐惧失去对方的体温。  
但是，汉尼拔不是神明，所以他并不会回应对方的期待。他咬住了对方的喉咙，用尖利的牙齿撕咬着对方的血肉，他想到外翻的肉糜和汩汩流下的血液会润湿对方的胸膛，流过坚挺的乳尖，那么他就会有兴趣去品尝那里。  
汉尼拔发现威尔的身体开始颤抖，那样微小的震动，同时蹭到了他的胯部，他有些难耐的顶了一下胯部。  
“汉尼拔... 不，求求你... ”  
他想逃跑。  
汉尼拔并不意外。他纵容他想要逃离的心思，威尔的“背叛”会让他更加渴求他的鲜血，他甚至不在乎撕碎他，他看到对方四分五裂的肉体在他的脚下匍匐，看着他的头颅滚在脚下，但是他并不在意。  
威尔的血液终究会流进他的胃里，在他的胃里翻滚，属于威尔的气味在口腔中蒸腾，在食道里燃烧。  
汉尼拔纵容他，撕碎他，咬碎他的骨头，再将它折成爱人的模样。  
威尔想要缩紧身体，却被一只手扼住了喉咙，那只手的力量像是不容抗拒的兽钳，让他清楚地认识到它们夺走了多少人类的生命。他的身体被那只手掼起，又摁在了底下坚硬的木板上，在狭小的木箱里发出了很大的闷响声。他的身下不再是汉尼拔的肉体，他感到痛苦甚至委屈。他不知道汉尼拔什么时候解开了手上的束缚，他不能忍受他离开他。  
威尔在黑暗中什么都看不见，却能感受到来自黑暗里的窥视。他想象着那双如梦魇般的眼睛，那双藏在突出眉骨下的眼睛。  
那是黑暗里的兽，是笼罩在他身体上的烙印。  
他知道那是汉尼拔在注视着他，他探寻着他的秘密，他要把他用最野蛮的方式刨开！他本该觉得愤怒，但却留恋于对方的关注，他渴求着他，他的血液，他的细胞，他的身体的全部都渴求着汉尼拔。他的心中生出丑陋扭曲的快感。他的阴茎在内裤里跳动，他难以抑制想要与汉尼拔融为一体的欲望。  
“汉尼拔... 不要再动了，箱子会塌掉。”  
“然后呢？”  
汉尼拔有时候是喜欢的，喜欢威尔口是心非的言语，那双嘴巴里充斥着谎言，说出最违心的话语，他只想把自己的阴茎塞进那张可恶的嘴巴里捣烂那根恶毒的舌头。  
“我们会死掉的...”木屑和土壤掉落在威尔的脸上，他感觉很痒，又很害怕，他听到黑暗里传来咯吱咯吱的声音，像是下水道里传来的老鼠的讥笑。  
“泥土会把我们湮没，我们是无力反抗的羔羊，我们是猎人手中连着血肉的狐狸皮。”  
汉尼拔的手探入对方的身体，他抚摸着对方柔软的臀肉，感受着手中肉体如此的富有活力。他的手探入更深的沟壑，他的手指描绘着对方皮肤上的每一道褶皱，他想象着他的手如锋利的弯刀，刺入对方的身体内，他听到威尔的低吟，痛苦中夹杂着窃喜。  
“泥土会灌满你的鼻腔，你的肺，你的嘴巴里将不会发出好听的呻吟，虽然很遗憾。”汉尼拔的手指玩弄着对方的穴口，他把手指埋入对方的身体里，他感受自己的手指被里面灼热的温度裹附着，他把每一道褶皱都当做是一行行情诗用指腹细细描绘着。  
“不过，在死亡带走你之前，我会品尝你，用味蕾亲吻你，把你的肉与血吞入腹中。”汉尼拔屈起手指，摸索着湿润的甬道，紧致的肉穴将他的手指含得更深。汉尼拔带有恶意地用两根手指撑开那个可怜的穴壁，他知道威尔会因为耻辱而将肉穴缩得更紧。  
汉尼拔的唇吻住威尔的睫毛，含住对方的眼睑，卷走眼角咸湿的液体，那是比酒精更加醉人的味道，它麻痹了舌根，想象着对方那双灰蓝色的眼睛，让汉尼拔有一瞬间的醉意。  
抽出的手指已经变皱了，它们带着最后一丝威尔的温度离开了他的身体。  
威尔的喉咙因为被长时间的桎梏难以呼吸，他念着汉尼拔的名字，像是即将陷入昏厥，然而欲望诱使他用紧缚的双手探入对方的腹部深处，那里藏着更加可怕的东西。威尔感到一丝恐惧，但他却无法阻止自己对这个男人的渴求。  
天啊，我的肉体是多么空虚啊。  
汉尼拔，求求你，进入我的身体，操弄我，求你。  
威尔的内裤已经被马眼渗出的液体弄得潮湿粘腻，鼓胀的阴茎和空虚的后穴，他在心底呐喊。  
当威尔的肉穴被阴茎撕裂的时候，他感到痛苦，和难言的满足感。他在梦中见过的那头黑色的野兽，闯入着他的大脑，侵犯着他的每根神经。现在，那尖利的角终于刺入他的身体，填满了他的肉穴。它无情地操弄着里面的肠肉，强奸着每一块湿润的软肉。  
汉尼拔的阴茎每顶入一下，那个肉穴就会变得更加湿滑，他的鸡巴像是泡在蜜饯里，滚烫的肉穴和体液灼烧了他的肉茎，他的龟头摩挲着肉壁，像是在抚摸爱人的脸庞，他难耐地发出叹息。  
威尔承受着对方粗暴的操干，他不得不举起手顶在头上的木板，以防自己的头被撞到。他的后背在粗糙的木板上摩擦，那样清晰的痛感让他大脑清醒地承受着身体带来的欢愉。  
威尔夹紧了肉穴，他是最贪得无厌的荡妇，他渴望汉尼拔，他想将他吞入身体里最隐秘的巢穴，用他的体液温暖汉尼拔的阴茎。  
他的后穴传来酥麻的快感，他的阴茎恬不知耻地蹭着汉尼拔的腹部，大腿夹住对方的腰，感受着对方的律动。汉尼拔的汗水滴落在他的脸上，于是他从口中探出潮热的肉舌，试图接住对方咸湿的汗珠。他庆幸在黑暗没人能看见他现在神情，那一定是最下流无耻的一张脸。  
当汉尼拔的手覆上他的阴茎，他的身体难以自抑地颤栗。他开始幻想，那只手的掌心有着一层薄茧，灵巧修长的手指顺着他的鸡巴撸动着，指尖覆盖住他的龟头，沾着湿滑的液体揉弄着那块软肉，沿着那道沟壑，像蟒蛇缓慢的潜行。他的全部，他的灵魂，他丑陋的欲望，都被汉尼拔圈在他宽大的手掌里了。  
“汉尼拔，救我... 给我，让我射精，救救我！”他的口中念出破碎的呻吟，他屈服于眼前的男人，他需要他，他迫不及待的攀上汉尼拔的衣襟，他粗鲁地拉着他的衣领，在黑暗中探寻着他渴求的亲吻。  
男人的唇覆上他的脸颊，把他的唇舌卷入口中细细舔食着，像是在品尝美味的肉块。威尔兴奋极了，他的屁股湿了一片，他的肉穴欢愉地流着淫水，腥臊的汁水浸湿了汉尼拔的阴毛，汉尼拔的每一次进入都能听见响亮的水声，他不介意那根鸡巴把他的肉穴捣成烂泥。  
威尔的鼻息和口腔弥漫着汉尼拔的湿气，他的喉结颤抖着吞入对方的体液。  
操弄吧，进入吧，侵犯我，侵犯我的身体，我愚蠢的脑髓，我卑微的内脏，吃掉我！  
汉尼拔听到了木箱上方传来声响，但是他并未理会。他套弄着威尔的阴茎，直到对方的精液喷涌而出，浓重的腥气在鼻子底下蔓延，那争先恐后般喷薄而出的精液甚至射在了他的嘴角和下巴上，但他纵容他。  
威尔的后穴一阵痉挛，汉尼拔压在他的身上，腰部毫不留情地摆动，后背的肌肉因为用力而变得狰狞鼓胀。他撸动着威尔半勃的阴茎，那根刚射精的鸡巴仍然因为汉尼拔的手颤抖着，他猥亵着那敏感的龟头，在冠状沟的地方打着圆圈。  
“不... 汉尼拔... ”威尔感到阴茎再次变得鼓胀，后穴被鸡巴操成软泥，他又痛苦又爽，“不要了... 停下，我要尿出来了！汉尼拔！”  
汉尼拔的手插进威尔的头发里，将他禁锢在怀里操干着，反而加快了手上的动作。  
“不... 不... ”威尔的声音虚弱无力，却潜藏着释放的快感。  
安静的黑暗中只有滴滴答答的水声被无限放大，尿液顺着威尔的屁股钻进木头里，空气中弥漫着骚臭的味道。他的肉穴紧紧收缩着，然后他感到汉尼拔射进了他的身体深处。那根阴茎在射精后仍然动了几下，然后毫无留恋地抽出，汩汩精液从失去阴茎的肉穴里缓缓流出，汇入那片尿渍。  
威尔无助的哭泣，只是因为汉尼拔离开了他的身体，他感到难过而空虚。  
当木板被掀开的时候威尔仍然沉浸在巨大的痛苦之中，他睁大双眼，却被阳光刺得流泪。他看到汉尼拔背后的人，他知道站在土坑上方的人是千代，但是他并不在乎她。  
他想要看清的是汉尼拔的脸，却只能看到一片阴影。黑色的阴影向威尔附身，举起他的手，张开双唇含住他的一根无名指，威尔感到强烈的钝痛从指根传来。  
于是威尔看到了。  
那双紫褐色的眸子藏在阴影中注视着他，坚挺的鼻尖蹭过他的指腹，灼热的鼻息喷在他潮湿的掌心。  
威尔的无名指根留下一道深红色的齿痕。


End file.
